Frozen Ice meets Fire
by Goldengirl456
Summary: "She's an assassin ma'am, you can't fall in love who is an assassin and a GIRL! We will not have it one bit!" Elsa looks up and rises from her chair, "I am the Queen of Arendelle, I will make my own choices in life, if you don't like what I make then you can leave and never come back, and this girl has a name. Her name is Phoenix and last time I checked she has the power of Fire."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Ice meets Fire

(Phoenix)

I was just a child when they attacked, I didn't know who they were or who they are, I just knew I was scared. I was taken in by pirates, trained to be a killer, when I grew older I learned that the pirates I lived with killed my parents, so I killed them off. Took over the ship and headed far away.

* * *

"KILL HER!" I look be hide me and see two guards chasing after me, 'crap and I thought this could be fun' I let out a sigh and kept running down the road, bumping into people, pushing them out of my way. An arrow shoots pass my head inches away from me, I start to run faster. 'I need to hide' while I'm running I see a brick building a head of me, that's when a idea popped in my head. I run right too it, before I slam my body on to it, I eject my blades from my boots to spike out of the top of them, then I eject the blades that comes out of my wrist, and slams the blades on the brick wall and start to scale up the wall, when I get on top of the building I kept running, I put my blades back in, and stare at the docks. I see a small ship that will be perfect for me to steal, I jump off the building and land on a road. "THERE SHE IS KILL HER!" 'oh crap' I look down at my assassin cloths 'red kind of shows' I run for it, when I get close to the docks, I see a hay stack. I jump right into it and wait for the guards to go away. 'where did she go?' one of the guards said 'I don't know, lets go back into town. It can't be hard to find a girl in red!' they went off back to the town.

I poke my head out of the hay, I look around to see if they were are all gone, and lucky for me. They are! 'HA, ass wholes' I look at the small ship and smirk. I clime onto the ship. When I'm on top of the ship I see only one person walking around on deck, I quickly sneak up be hide him, eject my blade from my left arm, and stab him right into this neck, ripping it out, putting my hand over his mouth and nose, waiting for him to become still. that's when I throw him over bored and into the sea. I look all around the ship but no one else was here but one person. 'really? I should of let him screamed then' I go and untie the bot from the docks, pull up the ramp and close the boat, and start to sail off. I don't know where I am going but I'm just going.

* * *

(Elsa)

I've been in meetings all day, talking about trading. I wish I could do something with Anna. "Your Majesty, are you listening" I stop looking at the window and stare at the people who were talking. "Ah yes, I'm truly sorry. please continue" they start to talk again. Hours went by finally the meetings end. I got up thanked them and left the room. when I closed the doors be hide me, I ran to look for Anna, I went out side and saw her just sitting on the ground talking to Kristoff. I walk up to them "Hello Anna" Anna head turns around so fast I'm surprised she didn't break it. "ELSA!" she jumps up and tackles me to the ground to hug me. "ok Anna I get it I missed you to" I smile at her, she smiles back. she gets up off me and holds out her hand. I grab it and she helps me up. "I'm sorry for doing that Queen Else" I could see her smirking. "Anna, its just Elsa not (Queen Elsa) your my sister after all" I smile at her. I was about to sit down and talk with them until a guard comes up next to me. "excuse me my Queen, there is a small ship coming at us that we don't recognize what should we do." a small ship shouldn't be that bad, but I could be wrong. I take a deep breath "let it in, when its docked go see whos in side" "yes my Queen" he turns around and goes to the docks. I look at Anna that has a worry face on, "don't give me that face Anna, everything is going to be ok" Anna stands up and hugs me "please be safe Elsa" I hug her back tightly "of course I will" I let go of her and head to the docks.

* * *

(phoenix)

Boom! I fall out of the bed. "UGH! I must of hit something" I walk out of the door and I see guards pointing arrows and swords at me. 'really. I get here in a few seconds and now other GUARDS are trying to kill me, WHAT THE HELL!' I put my hands up "i didn't do it" after I said that I see this women coming up to me, damn she was beautiful. she had a long blond hair that was braided resting on her left shoulder, blue crystal eyes, a wonderful smile, long blue dress that had snowflakes on it, and to me it looks like she has a clear light blue cape be hide her. she walks up to me staring at me up and down, all I could say was "damn" her eyes went wide. 'damn REALLY that's all you could say, you are so stupid Phoenix' she is just staring at me. "excuse me?" she says to me. I put my hands down, and stare at her. "sorry! I didn't mean to say that, what I mean to say is uhhhh?" she starts to laugh. That laugh just took me again is everything abwho are youout her just so beautiful. "I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle, you are trespassing on my land, may I ask why?" I look at her with a confuse look, "this is Arendelle you say?" she nods at me. "so you must be the Ice Queen who can make ice and snow and so for?" she nods again, "well then I'm sorry about this then" she looks at me with a confuse look "sorry for what if I may ask?" I give her a smirk, and jump over her then run pass the guards and jump of the ship and run into town. 'well here we go again' I look be hide me and see them running after me. I was about to turn a right but when did I slam right into ice? "what the hell!" I turn around and see the Queen. "you can't get away from me I'm the Ice Queen" she smirks. "you think your so bad ass just because of ice? well I'm sorry to say but I'm a type of person who likes fire" I put my hand on the ice and just burn it away until its all gone. "by the way Queenie my name is Phoenix, Fire Phoenix" after that I put my hand up snaps my fingers and disappear into ash.

* * *

(Elsa)

When I got close to the ship I see all the guards pointing at this person? I walk on the ship and head to the person, It was a tall girl, I couldn't see her face because of her long Red Cloak. she has a red shirt, red pants and red shoes on. like really this girl really loves red. on her shirt there was two belts that came together to this circle that had a symbol on it, I couldn't tell what it was. but she also had other belt around her pants, I could tell that there was stuff on that belt. Her left leg had a chain on it that was circling down her leg to her boot, on her right leg she had a dagger. she had her hands up and I could tell that there was a bracelet on both of her arms that were also red. "damn" that's all I heard from this women. All she says is damn like really? I'm the Queen. "excuse me?" I can see that she is starting to panic. "sorry! I didn't mean to say that, what I mean to say is uhhhh?" I couldn't help it, I really couldn't I started to laugh. "I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle, you are trespassing on my land, may I ask why?" it looks like she is trying to give me a good answer, "this is Arendelle you say?" I nod at her "so you must be the Ice Queen who can make ice and snow and so for?" I nod again. "well then I'm sorry about this then" I stare at her with a confuses look, sorry what is she sorry for? "sorry for what if I may ask?" she smirks at me then jumps over me, pushes thru my guards and runs out into town. All the guards stare at me. "don't just stand there go over HER!" they all start to run after her. I'm right be hide my guards running after this person that is dressed all in red. Why red of all the colors why red? I could see she was heading to the market place, that's when I got the idea. "I'm going to cut her off from the other side do you understand?" they all nod, that's when I head over on the other side. I could hear them coming, that's when I saw red. I quickly put up an ice wall that she slams right into. 'ouch that's going to hurt' "What the hell!" she screams, she turns around and sees me, I'm just smirking at her. "you can't get away from me I'm the Ice Queen" I could tell she was mad but she had a smile on her face. 'did this girl hit the ice wall harder then I thought?' "you think your so bad ass just because of ice? Well sorry to say I'm a type of person who likes fire" she puts her hand on my ice and melts it? Its melting! Wait what? How is this happing. My eyes goes wide, I can't believe what I'm looking at. "by the way Queenie my name is Phoenix, Fire Phoenix" she puts her hand up snaps her fingers and disappear into ash? The guards came up to me asking what happened "Go back to the Castle now that's an order" they all went back to the castle. I headed back to, when I got there Anna runs up to me "Elsa! Are you ok? What happened? Did anyone got hurt?" I put my fingers on her lips "Anna please calm down I'm ok, I don't know what happened really, and no one is hurt. I'm sorry to say this but I need to be left alone to think what just happened." With that I ran to my room and just flopped on the bed. I turned to lay on my side but when I do the first thing I see is Phoenix, sitting in a chair staring at me? Wait what? I sit up on my bed and ask one thing to her. "W-who are you?" with that she smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Questions and No Answers

(Phoenix)

'I just teleported my self into the castle COOL!' I start to walk around the castle, trying not to get caught by the guards. 'the Queen needs better guards, like really! wait are there even any guards in the castle?' I start to walk around the castle and I swear I got lost, I went up some stairs and saw a door with blue markings on it. 'yup that's her room alright' I open the door to her room and it was so boring looking, like really. When you first walk into it there are two chairs and a table. and when you look over to your right there is a painting of her father, and a dresser. I kept walking in and saw she has a nice King size bed. On the right two doors, one must be for the bathroom and other one must be a closet, On the left I saw the balcony. I walk over to the balcony and saw the Queen was coming, I grab one of the chairs and place it on the right side of the bed and wait for her to come in. 'I feel like a creeper and a stalker, but hey that's what my life is about. Now all I have to do is wait for her to come in.' Few minutes goes by and the door opens up and slams closed, I see the Queen flop onto the bed, then she turns over and faces me. Her eyes went wide with shock, then she sits up in bed and stares at me. I could tell she was having trouble talking, I think she didn't know what to do, scream or freeze me but she didn't. "W-who are you?" the Queen asks me, I smile at her looking like an idiot. "Do you want the truth or a lie?"

* * *

(Elsa)

"W-who are you?" I can't believe it she is right here in front of me just smiling at me. "Do you want the truth or lie?" did she just really ask me if I wanted the truth or a lie, is she stupid or something, of course I want the truth. "if you would be so kindly and tell me the truth please" she starts to laugh. "I didn't know it was that funny on having the truth" she takes in a deep breath, she gets up and grabs my hand, flips it over that its showing my palm and starts to trace something on my palm. Her finger tips were so soft so gentle and she is still smiling at me, I start to feel heat rise into my cheeks. 'wait what? Am I blushing? why am I blushing?' she starts to laugh "your blushing you know that" my eyes went wide. "s-shut up" I look away from her and I can still hear her laughing, it wasn't a loud laugh it was soft and sweet. 'ugh what is wrong wit-' I was interrupted by my thoughts when she started to talk. "You have so many questions I know that, but I can't answer them to your right now I-" I start to get anger why can't see answer my questions, even if I asked one question but still. "why can't you I'm-" she stops me by putting her fingers on my lips. "you have to trust me Elsa please" she places two fingers on my for head and said something when she stopped I felt really sleepy, my eyelids got really heavy and all I remember was darkness taking over, I feel asleep.

* * *

(Anna)

I watch my sister run back into the castle. I look at Kristoff and he looks at me and shrugs, "I need to know what happened out there, did you see Elsa, she looked like she saw a ghost or something. Kristoff I'm starting to worry about Elsa." I grab Kristoff arm and pulls him with me, "come on we are going to follow my sister and see what happened. I won't let this go, there is something wrong with her and I will find out!" Kristoff stops walking. Because of me grabbing his arm I fall back on to his chest, he places his hands on my shoulders and turns me around that I'm facing him now. "i think we should leave her alone, the last thing we want her to do is freeze Arendelle again." I step back away from him, I start to get angry at him. "i know my sister and I'm going to talk to her rather you like it or not. she is my sister after all she would never hurt me." Kristoff stares at me like I went crazy or something "ok then lets go" I jump up and down, grab his arm and drags him with me to Elsa room. When we get to Elsa's room I could hear talking from the door, I lean down and look thru the key hole. I see a women all in red talking to my sister, she places two fingers on her forehead and Elsa just passes out. The women picks her up and places her on her bed, after that she disappears into ash? 'Wait what? Who was that's' "Anna you ok? You look like you just saw a ghost" I look over at him and glare at him. He puts his hands up fast, I take a deep breath and calm down. "sorry Kristoff I just saw something that... to be honest with you, I don't what I just saw." Kristoff raises an eyebrow and looks at me "was it that bad?" I grab his arm and head off to my room. I close the door and walk over to him, "I don't know what I just saw, it was this women in red, she touched my sisters forehead and she just passed out" I give him a confuse look, he gave me one back to "Anna are you sure you didn't eat to much sweets and just-" "NO I didn't eat to much sweets..." I look away from him. "ok maybe a little, but its not that. I really saw someone in red, and we are going to find out who she is!"

* * *

(?)

A women in black looks over Arendelle with a smile on her face, she looks be hide her and see two shadows people waiting for commands, "Find the Phoenix and bring her to me, nothing else. Make sure no one sees you understand?" they both nod and sinks into the ground and runs off. "soon I'll have what I want. Soon the fire will be no more." She turns away and starts to walk to the North mountain. She starts to walk, then she starts to get into the run, she jumps off the cliff and lets her dark wings come out and flies over to the North Mountain. She lands in front of the Ice Palace, while she lands her wings turns back into her black cloak. She walks up the stair, places a hand on the door, *crack, crack, crack, BOOM* the doors burst opens with purple flames around it. Marshmallow stares at the women and gets ready to attack. She smiles at the snow monster she pulls her hand up and with one snap of her fingers everything went to hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Fire vs Shadows

(Phoenix)

I open up my eyes and the first thing I see is the sun burning my eyes away. 'ugh go away sun' I turn over and roll up into a ball, I start to hear giggling? I turn around quickly and see the Queen. 'how did she even find me' I stand up really quickly and look at her. she just stares at me with a smile on her face, "is this a dream?" I ask her. She shakes her head no. 'that's good so its not a dream. wait then how did she find me!' I look down at my self and I see I'm a mess, I quickly turn around and fix my shirt, jacket, pants, and other things. I turn back around quickly seeing her staring at me. "ummmm h-how did you find me?" I ask nervously. She starts to giggle again, "for one I came to the market place to see how my people are doing, and the first thing I see when I got here is a person dressed up all in red." I look around me and I could tell I'm the only person who is dressed up all in red so its kind of obvious to point me out. "Why were you sleeping out in the market place?" she looks at me with a worry face, I look away from her and say "why do you care?" I looked back at her and I could tell she was mad. It started to snow around us, her arms were crossed, her eyes look like they could just shoot ice spears thru my heart right now. "I care about all my people who lives in my kingdom!" she yells at me. I take one step back away from her 'I swear if looks could kill people I would be long frozen by now' I take a deep breath, turn around and walk away from her. "Hey don't walk away from me while I'm talking to you." I turn back around and give her a smirk, I give her a bow "I'm sorry Ice Queen but last time I checked Ice and Fire don't get along that well, don't you think Queenie" I stand back up and give her a wink, and with that I turn around and run for it, while screaming "THE QUEEN IS COMING! THE QUEEN IS COMING" an ice shard passes my head. I give a quick glance be hide me and I could see her running after me and she was beyond pissed, I turn my head back around and head for the castle. 'this is going to be so much fun' while I'm running she keeps throwing ice at me or trying, "Hey Queenie no one never told me you had bad aim!" she slams her foot to the ground and ice start to spread fast, the ice climes onto my boots making freeze in place, I got stopped so fast I almost slammed my face to the ground, but it wouldn't be the first time. I look back be hide me and see her laughing "HEY!" she walks up to me with a smirk "like you said Ice and Fire don't get along that well. Now just please tell me who you are." I don't look at her all I do is raise my hand and snaps my fingers and *Poof* I'm gone.

* * *

(Elsa)

I could see I trapped her in my ice now she haves no where to go, "HEY!" she yells at me. I walk up to her with a smirk on my face. "like you said Ice and Fire don't get along that well. Now just please tell me who you are" I know I got her in place, she haves no where to go. I see she puts her hand up and snaps her fingers, *poof* she disappears again. 'h-how does she even do that! I can't even do that!' I turn around and walk back to the castle. I Head to the library and see if I can find anything about fire magic or whatever she is, I look thru book to book no matter what I couldn't find nothing, not one thing about Fire magic, its like it all disappear or something. I place both of my hands onto my temples and start to rub them. "Hey Elsa, are you ok?" I turn around and see my sister Anna, I smile at her. Anna is the only person that can make me truly smile, I'm glad to have a sister like her in my life. She knows how to take care of me when I can't even take care of my self. I get up from my chair and walk up to her and hug her tightly, "Anna you know I love you right?" I can feel her snaking her arms around my waist, hugging me back tightly. "I love you to Elsa but I'm worrying about you, you've been acting really weird yesterday and today, can you please tell me what's wrong?" she pulls away from the hug and stares into my eyes. "I promise I'll tell you everything until I get the info I need ok?" Anna smiles at me and give me a nod. "Just please be safe Elsa I don't want to lose you ok?" I smiles at her pulls her to me and give her a kiss on the forehead. "I promise I won't leave you again Anna" Anna smiles at me grabs my arms and pulls me away from my books. "Come on Elsa time for dinner ok" I give her a nod and follow her to the dinning room.

* * *

(Shadows)

The shadows moves thru Arendelle into the walls in floor anywhere that no one could see them. "split up" the shadow nods and went there separate ways. The moon was up lighting up the night, people walking around drunk and having fun around Arendelle. The shadow heads to the castle before I got close to it a fire ball hits right into it making it come out of the wall and land on its Body. It looks up and sees the Phoenix coming at it with full force.

* * *

(Phoenix)

I'm in a bar having a nice drinking, I get up pay for my drink and head out. I'm out side walking around seeing were I can fall asleep at, having barely any money makes me sleep out side on the ground, I really don't mind it, I do it a lot actually. While I'm walking I feel like someone is watching me, I look around me and there is no one there but it doesn't mean I'm being watch, I see something move from the corner of my eyes and I start to follow it to the castle, I walk up to the castle. The were gates closed and I could see the guards walking around on the top, that's when I saw the shadow, I quickly throw a fire ball at it, hits it directly at it. It falls on the ground and looks up me and starts to move at me, I start to throw fire balls at it but it kept dodging it like it was nothing. I jump up over it and put my heels of my palms together and give it a nice fire blast burning it to a crisp. I stop and land right in front of it but before I could finish it off other shadow hits me on the side and makes me fall into the water, I start to sink to the bottom of the ocean 'having a chain around my leg isn't really a good idea' I take my blades out and start to clime up the wall when I get close to the top I jumps off the top and does a fire kick into its face, I land onto my feet and stare at them. They get up and change there arms into sharp swords and starts to run at me, I mange to dodge one but I could see the other shadow coming at me, I quickly take out my blade light it on fire and slam my blade on to the sword *CLING* the sound of two blades slam together. The shadow takes its left arm and tries to stab me, I quickly move my left arm into its way that the sword clings into my bracelet and not me. I take my right arm away from the sword and quickly slam the blade into its chest and burst it up into flames to kill it. 'one down, just one more to go' I see it coming up be hide me I quickly turn around but before I could make a move it was frozen in place, I didn't take a second to think what happened I quickly cut its head of and take my blade and cut down into the middle. It burst up to flames and turns into ash. I start to calm down I look up and see the Queen looking down at me, I give her a quick thumbs up but before I could leave or disappear all I could feel is the weight of the world coming down on me, I waited for the hard ground to come to my head but all I felt was something cold and soft? The last thing I saw was the Ice Queen scooping me up into her arms yelling out orders, this must be heaven.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Phoenix story

(Elsa)

*CLING* I snap my eyes open and shot up from my bed and look around, no one was there, was it all a dream? *CLING* I get up from my bed, run to my balcony the first thing I see is the phoenix fighting a thing? "What is going on?!" I yelled at one of my guards, they all shrugged at me. I turn around, run out of my bed room and down the stairs. I quickly change into my ice dress. I push open the doors and run to the front gate. "OPEN THE GATE NOW!" they hesitated to open the gates but they were opening them up slowly, when I got a view of what was going on, I see this thing heading at phoenix, I quickly raise my arms up and freeze it, before I knew it Phoenix took out her blade and cuts the thing head off and took her other blade to cut down the middle of the body bursting it up into flames. She stares at me and giving me a thumbs up and started to fall backwards, I quickly shoot my arms out to make snow appear underneath her so she wouldn't fall onto the hard ground, I quickly run over to her and scoop her up into my arms. "GUARDS COME HERE NOW!" one of the guards came by her side and waited for orders, "grab the other side of her, were taking her to my room now" I put my arm around her waist and my other arm on her chest, while the guard has his arm around her to take most of the weight. We get to my room and gently place her down on my bed. "leave us now" they bow at me and left. I turn to see the phoenix, her chest was moving up and down so I could tell she was breathing but I could also tell she was soaking wet. "Maids please!" two maids came inside. And bow to me "what do you need your Majesty" I turn around and see they were already here in flat time. "I want you to strip her of her cloths and get them cleaned up, and put new ones on her, and if you find any weapons on her please take them off carefully do you understand?" they both bowed at me "Yes your Majesty" I left the room and ran to Anna's room. I knocked on her door, no answer so I opened up a crack of her door and peeked my eye in. She was sleeping on her bed peacefully, I open the door up more and stepped inside, and walked up to my sister and start to shake her. "Anna please wake up I need to tell you something" I know I didn't do a good job, because when I tried she mumbled something about sweets. I tried again but more forceful "Anna please wake up" she turned around and faced me, her eyes were open but I could tell she was tried. "Elsa I love you but I'm trying to sleep, please can you wait tomorrow and tell me what's wrong please" I rolled my eyes and sighed "ok I'll wait until tomorrow then" with that I turned around and went back to my room. I waited by the wall for my door to open to let them tell me they were done, it felt like hours. Finally the door came open and both maids came out "we are finished your majesty" they give me a bow and started to walk away. I look inside my room and see the Phoenix under my covers sleeping peacefully, I walk into my room and closed the door gently, I look over at my dresser and saw so many weapons, like really how could she carry all this stuff, I didn't even know what half of the stuff was, I kept walking until I got to my bed I looked over at Phoenix she was smiling. I stopped looking at her and walked over on the other side of the bed, with a swift of my hand all the lights went out. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

(Phoenix)

I feel like I'm sleeping on a cloud its so soft and cold? 'mmmmmmm I don't care it feels wonderful' I feel something soft in my right hand, 'god why is this so soft' whatever was in my head I squeezed it, 'this is really soft' I squeezed it again, and again, I stopped until I heard moaning? 'wait moaning?" I flick my eyes open and looked up, 'bad move very bad move' I see the Queen staring right at me her face was a little red thro I wonder why, I squeezed whatever was in my right hand again, and she moaned. I look what my right hand was on, it was her right breast. My whole face turn so red, I shoot out of bed so fast that I fell out of it and landed on the ground. "Ouch" I could hear the Queen come out of bed running over to me. "Are you ok?" I turn my head away from her, "uhhhh y-yea-yeah" I quickly get up off the ground and stare at her "look I'm so sorry for ummmm that" my face start to turn red again. she was blushing to "its...its ok" I look away from her. A Silence of awkwardness went by, that's when she broke it. "are you ok? I was worried about you" I look at her again "yeah I'm fine Elsa don't have to worry about me I know how to heal my self" I give her a warm smile, that's when she came up to me and hugged me, 'I must be dead if this is happening, please don't stop' I snake my arms around her waist and hugged her back. she lets go of me and steps back and gave me a warm smile. I smile back at her and took a seat on the bed "I'll answers what questions you have" she was shocked when she heard that, she walked over to a chair grabbed it and put it right in front of me and took a seat in it. "Tell me everything" with that I took a deep breath and started to talk. "I didn't wanted to tell you my store because I was scared of what you would think about me. I'm the Phoenix assassin, I kill to live, I've killed a lot of people in my days babies, kids, teens, moms, dads, Queens, King's, and others. Am I happy what I've done, yes I am. I kill to get money mostly to make me happy, I never had a good life growing up, but the one thing I learned in life is, you have to kill to service, I was trained by pirates and assassins. How I got my powers, well I was born with them, I'm kind of not human. I'm half human and half Phoenix and yes I do have wings lot of people ask me that so I'm just going to throw that out there. I didn't wanted to tell you because I thought I could start over, start fresh but that failed in seconds I got here." With that I laid my back onto the bed and waited for her answer, to me it felt like hours, days, months, years, you name it. "I don't care what you are and what you did in the past, I see something special inside you. Can you please tell me what you were fighting in the middle of the night?" I get up from the bed so I'm staring at her eyes again. "I was fighting shadows, they belong to the Raven, before you ask, Raven is kind of my opposite, we both are birds kind of. She wants me dead because she doesn't like how I'm almost like her and other things." I laid back onto the bed again and closed my eyes, I opened up my eyes up and see the Queen on top of me both of her arms on each side of my head, her left knee was between my legs and her right knee was out side of my leg. I could feel the heat of my cheeks come back again. "why... why do I feel like I known you even if this our 4th time seeing each other?" I smile at her, I place my right hand on her cheek and start to caressing it. "its basically because your ice and I'm fire, we need each other, one can't live with out the other." With that she moved her face close to mine, our nose touched each others, our lips inches away all I have to do is move up. The door swings open and Anna comes a into the room "Elsa what did you want to talk to me about last nigh..." she looks at us, we look at her, all of our faces are bright red, Anna turns back around and closes the door be hide her. Elsa gets off of me and looks away from me, "I'm so sorry about that, that wasn't like me of doing that" I didn't say anything I was just thinking what happened, I kept replaying and replaying what happened in my mind. 'I was so close to her lips and ANNA comes in and ruins it, you got to be fucking me right now UGH!' I slowly get up from the bed. "its ok" I look down and see I was in a shirt and shorts, 'where is my stuff wait, why am I wearing this' "your stuff is on my dresser over there" she points to the dresser and I see all my weapons and cloths. "please excuse me" she walks out the room with out even looking at me, I walked over to the dresser and get dressed really quickly and put all my weapons back were they are suppose to go. I walk over to the balcony open up the doors and jump out and disappears into ash. 'sorry Elsa'

* * *

(Elsa)

I see the phoenix lay back down on my bed, for some reason my brain wasn't thinking the last thing I knew is that I was on top of her, my left knee was between her legs and my right knee was on the out side of her leg, she was staring up at me blushing so deeply, "why...why do I feel like I've known you even if this is our 4th time seeing each other?" she smiles at me, and places her right hand onto my cheek and start to caressing it. "Its basically because your ice and I'm fire, we need each other, one can't live with out the other." I could feel my heart beating really fast, I didn't know what to do at this point, but basically my body does, my face starts to move down towards her, our nose touched each others, our lips inches away. 'come on Elsa move down a little bit more!' before I could connect our lips together the door swings open and Anna comes into the room "Elsa what did you want to talk to me about last nigh..." she looks at us, we look at her, all our faces are bright red, Anna turns back around and closes the door be hide her. 'fuck bad time Anna' I get up off her of and back away a little. "I'm so sorry about that, that wasn't like me of doing that" I couldn't even look at her I started to stare at her weapons and cloths, 'staring at her stuff don't help your self Elsa' she gets up from the bed and stares at me, "its ok" I take a deep breath and try to talk as best as I can "your stuff is on my dresser over there" I point to my dresser, "please excuse me" with that I walk out of my bed room with out even looking at her, I close the doors gently, and start to run to Anna's room. I open the door and see Anna sitting onto the bed like she knew I was coming to see her or something. "Anna look what you saw I could kind of explain" Anna shakes her head and just smile's at me, "Elsa calm down, I'm sorry I came in with out knocking first, but I could tell you really like that girl. Like, like like" I tried to talk and figure out what to say to me sister but it was really hard. "I do like like her, but she's a girl and so am I, its wrong to date the same gender" Anna starts to laugh at me, I don't know if I said something funny or what but its true, women aren't allowed to date other women its a sin. "Elsa if you like like her then don't let no one stop you of making your self happy, I could tell how worried you were about her." She gets up turns me around to her door and pushes me out of her room. "Elsa just tell her how you really feel, and last time I checked your the Queen if anyone doesn't like who you date you could throw them into the dungeon" with that Anna starts to run off some where into the castle, while I'm just standing here like I'm a lost puppy. I take a deep breath and head back to my room, when I opened the door she was gone. "Phoenix?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Burns to love

(Raven)

I'm Standing in the middle of use to be the ice palace, I just stood there staring at the shards of ice that I destroyed, little snow people I melted. I started to walk to the stairs, I looked back at the palace and with one snap of my fingers everything melted away even the stairs. I take a deep breath and took out my wings, I walks off the mountain and fall, until I open up my wings and fly up, I could see everything. 'its to peaceful, but I'll let it last a little bit longer.' I fly away and headed to the southern isles.

* * *

(Phoenix)

"FUCK OFF!" I get slammed into the wall by a drunker, 'well this is going to be fun' I push him back, grab his head and slams it into my knee making him spit up some blood, he falls to the ground, in pain clutching his chin and crying. Out of no where some one screams out "BAR FIGHT!" everybody in the bar started to go crazy, so did I. The first person that got into my sight I slammed into the wall, while I can see other guy on my right coming at me, I quickly do a back flip and run at him slamming my fist into his gut, while I take my other hand put it on his face and slams the back of his head onto the wall, he slides down in pain. Out of nowhere a guy jumps onto my back, 'bad move boy' I started to put my jacket up into flames, he screams in pain, I quickly turn over and slam my foot into his face, making fly back into the drinks. For some reason everyone stopped fighting I look around to figure out why, that's when I saw the Queen. "everyone out now!" everyone was out in a seconds, I try to blend into the people but failed, she grabs my shoulder and pushes me back. She stares at me with her cold eyes, I just felt like I could of frozen right there and now. "what on earth were you thinking! Bar fight? really?!" yup she was beyond pissed. I put my hand up ready to snap my fingers but before I could she grabs both of my hands and stares at me. "No you don't we are going to talk about this, why did you leave, and mostly why a bar fight." I push her away from me and step back. "Because Queenie that's who I am! I drink, I smoke, I fight, I kill, you name it. My question is why are you trying to get close to me!" she got really mad, it started to snow, I look around us and everything is frozen. she stops being mad and just frowns at me, "Phoenix, this isn't what you are. Like you said your trying to change and I don't see how this is changing." she walks up to me and I could see the plead in her eyes, "Phoenix..." she takes a shaky breath, but before she could she finish what she says, one of the drunks come back with a bow n arrow and shoots an arrow, I push Elsa out of the way and it hits me in the left shoulder, before I could burst that guy in flames the guards takes him away, mostly with fighting going on. Elsa runs up to me looking really scared, the snow start to pick up. "I'm sorry Elsa" I snap my fingers and disappears.

* * *

(Elsa)

"Phoenix..." before I could tell her how I really felt, she pushes me out the way. All I saw was an arrow go into her left shoulder, my eyes went wide 'why...' I tear starts to come down my face, I run up to her trying to figure out what I could do, but before I could do anything she was gone. I felt like my heart just fell into my stomach, I look down on my hand and saw some of her blood on her. Everything around me was starting to freeze 'damn it Phoenix why are you running away from me, I want to help you, I want to be there for you, can you just please let me in.' with that I started to run to the castle. I opened up the castle door before I could step one foot in my home Anna comes up and hugs me tightly. "Elsa oh god your ok! I heard what happened at the bar" I put one of my hand on her shoulder to give me some space, I look down into her eyes and smiles at her. "Everything is ok but I really need to talk to you" she stares at my other hand and gasp in horror "Elsa your bleeding!?" I shake my head at her, " no I'm not. Its Phoenix blood, she pushed me out of the way before the arrow could hit me. meet me in the library in half an hour ok?" she nods with that I ran into my room to get the blood of my hands. I'm in the bathroom scrubbing my hand away trying to get the blood off. 'why... damn it! why phoenix are you so hardheaded, why can't I just talk to you' I get all the blood off my hand, I grab a towel and dried them. Then I headed off to the library, I open the doors and walked in were the chairs were by the fire place, I see Anna is already there sitting, reading a book. I sit down across from her, "Anna how do I get the Phoenix to talk to me, she keeps shutting me out or disappearing." Anna looks up from her book closes it and places it down. "have you tried singing to her?" she starts to laugh, while I just roll my eyes at her. "Anna I'm serious here, Phoenix is a type of person who runs away from what she wan..." I stopped what I was saying until it hit me right in the head. "she's just like me isn't she?" Anna gave me a nod and starts to laugh again. "Elsa! you should invite her to the Winter Ball!" I stare at my sister giving her a big smile, I jump up from my chair and run to her and hugged her. "Did I ever tell you that your the best sister ever?" she gives me a nod. "good" I quickly stop the hug and ran out the library, and out the Castle to look for the hothead. 'Hothead good nickname for her, she keeps calling me Queenie anyways.'

* * *

(Phoenix)

I was laying on the light snow enjoying the breeze that came with, I can hear kids playing with the snow, or having snow ball fights. I close my eyes and just kept on smiling. "I knew you had a great smile" my eyes snap open and see the Queen in front of me, I try to get up and run but I couldn't even more I look around me and saw she FROZED ME ONTO THE GROUND!. "please don't try to run away I'm just here to ask you one question please" I stop moving but the ice starts to melt anyways because of my heat. "I want you to come to the Winter ball with me... as my.. d..ate" I close my eyes thinking what she just said. I could feel all the ice around me gone, I get up from the ground and stare at her. "I can't I'm sorry" I don't even look at her while I say that, it got really cold. Everyone that was playing went in side, now it was just me and her out side. "why can't you! Phoenix please!" I still didn't look at her, I bit on my bottom lip trying not to speak, 'crap, I'm so sorry about this Elsa I'm really am' I look at her with no life in my eyes. "Elsa look I don't want to go to stupid ball, and waste my time, whatever you thought about us isn't there, and never going to be there do you hear me!?" I could feel my own heart break just for saying that. Tears started to come down her face. My cheek started to burn but not from blushing, from her slapping me across my face. "Then next time down play with some ones damn EMOTIONS!" with that she and went back to the castle. Tears started to come down my face but I burned them away so no one could see, I snap my fingers and disappears.

* * *

(Raven)

"STOP" one of the guards says to me, with one swift of my hand I slam him right into the a cell door making it fall to the ground, I walk into the cell seeing a man in chains staring at me, with a snap of my fingers the chains were gone. "Hans am I correct?" he nods at me, I walk up to him to get a better look at him, and give him an evil smile "I can help you get what you really want, if you help me. You've seen what I could do and I could do a whole lot more if you help me?" he smiles at me and nods. Two more guards came in side the cell "FREEZE NO ONE MOVE" with a snap of my finger Hans and I were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Day of the Winter Ball

(Elsa)

I open up my eyes and look around me, today is the Winter Ball, I got everything ready for today, food, decorations, guests, sister and other stuff. My mind keeps thinking back to where Phoenix and I almost kissed, I know she feels the same why but I got to know why she is hiding from me. I get up from my bed and start to put on my coronation dress on, I braid my hair and put it up, I grab my cape and put it around my neck and head out of my room, I get to my sister room and knocks on the door. Anna came out in her coronation dress to, she gives me a warm smile. "SO what did Phoenix say, is she coming?" and with that my smile was gone, I looked away from my sister. "She basically said, she doesn't want to come and there was nothing between us" Anna comes up and hugs my really tightly. "Don't listen to her Elsa I know there was something between you guys just be patient" I look at her and raise my brow at her "and how do you know this?" she starts to give me a nervous laugh, "umm just say I have a gut feeling about this." She gives me a smile, "ok Anna, come on its time to see how the ball came out" I grab my sister hand and walk to the ball room.

* * *

(Hans)

"Raven, right?" she looks up at me and nods, "you know I got banned from Arendelle if you haven't notice" she starts to laugh. This wasn't funny, I don't know how she thinks I can get into the castle when I've been banned. She walks up to me and gives me a wicked smile, "don't forget I have magic to, and your brothers are already in there so the plan will go well, in a few hours you're going to get everything you want ok?" I give her a nod. "good" she walks away from me and starts to get ready.

* * *

(Anna)

Everything looked wonderful, so did Kristoff. He looks good when he's dressed up really nice. I walk over to him and tap him on his shoulder, he stops talking to the people he was talking to and turn around, and smiles at me when he saw me. "Hello my princess" I let out a giggle, "if I may, could I dance with the princess" he gives me a bow. "of course you may." He grabs my hand and heads over to the dance floor and we start to dance. While I was dancing with him I saw something be hide him that looked like Hans? 'wait was that Hans? That can't be him, can it?' I look again and he was smiling right at me. I stopped dancing and Kristoff looked at me with concern "is everything alright Anna?" I give him a nod, "yeah, yea. Kristoff please excuse me" with that I bow to him and walked out of the ball room and followed him, but when I turned around the corner he wasn't there. 'am I going crazy? Or maybe the chocolate finally got to me' before I knew it there was a sword across my neck. "missed me Anna?" I knew that voice but I couldn't believe it. "Hans"

* * *

(Phoenix)

'I'm on a ceiling... kind of, well I'm really in the right back corner watching over everyone at the ball, so I'm basically hiding in the shadows. The great part about this is I have a great view of the queen. I'll love to watch her but I have things to do. I shoot out my right arm, pull up my sleeve and start to put 18 needles in my bracelet, I start to shoot at Hans brothers one by one I get them, nothing will happen to them yet, but you could say they will soon become my puppets in this little game that raven is playing. I look at my bracelet and I see I only have 6 needles left, I think that would be enough I hope, but if I have to reload I will. Tick tock much how long do I have to wa-, The doors burst open and Hans comes in with Anna, he haves a sword at her neck. 'well it just got really cold in here soon it will get hot lets watch and see what happens' "come any closer and you won't have a sister anymore" I watch Elsa put her hands down, "what do you want from me Hans" I watch him snap his fingers and all his brothers pulls out there swords and point it at the Queen. 'well then we can't surely have this' I put both of my arms up and start controlling one of the brothers, I make him attack the other brother. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING! YOU AREN"T SUPPOSE TO ATTACK EACH OTHER!" with that I saw Anna gab Hans in the gut with her elbow, she runs over to Elsa and gets be hide her. 'ok that's enough of that' with one swift of my hand all 12 of them pass out on the floor with a loud thud and clings. "What the hell is going on here" I move over to the other corner, slide down gently and start to move in the shadows until I get be hide him with my sword onto his neck. "its funny how things turn around on you? don't you say?" he was about to say something until he disappear in a dark cloud so did his brothers. I look around me carefully, that's when I heard her. "I don't like people getting in my way, mostly you Phoenix" I look up and see Raven, she jumps down in front of me leaving a few feet away from us. "I didn't know you were this powerful. When I took half of you I thought you would be weaker." I put my hands up and on the back on my head so my head is resting on my hands. "I don't need my other Half to take you down Raven." she gives me a wicked smile that makes my spine shiver, she walks up to me. Now she is really close to my face I put my hands down to get ready to attack but with one flick to the for head I go slamming into a wall, I fall onto my knees. I could hear her laughing when I did I got back up quickly but when I did she was gone. I felt so much pain in my back, I need to get out of here but I cant teleport my self out so I started to run. I ran out of the ball when I got to the doors of the castle I couldn't open them up. "what?" I look at the door, it was frozen shut. I turned around and see the Queen with a very concern look on her face, she walks up to me and stares at me really carefully and then hugs me gently. 'wait why is she hugging me?' "thank you, for saving my sister and I" I let out a soft laugh "I couldn't let them hurt you Elsa." She lets go of me and stares at me, my heart start to beat really fast I don't know if its from the pain or that that I'm blushing really bad or both. 'I'm pinned to the wall got no where to go I need to figure out how to get out of th-' my thoughts stopped when her lips were on mine, they were so soft they even tasted like chocolate, 'fuck it' she raps her arms around my neck, I rap my arms around her waist, we both pull each other closer together. It felt like time has stopped I didn't care if anyone was watching us, all I care about right now is Elsa but I can't stay I need to heal my self. I pull back and stare at her then I looked away. "Elsa I'm really sorry I have to go" she digs her head into my shoulder "why can't you just stay with me, why do you always run away." I give her a sigh and move her head off my shoulder and pull her head up that now she is looking at me, "Elsa I don't like running away from you, I really don't but I have to, I have to go heal my self and I can't do it here... How about this I promise I will come back tomorrow we could have breakfast together ok?" she gives me a nod and lets go of me and unfreezes the door, I give her a quick peck on the cheek and run out of the castle.

* * *

 **Hey thanks for reading! BTW I do not post anything on Saturday or Sunday because of School and Work. See you guys in the next chapter PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Asking

(Elsa)

 _BOOM! Before I knew It, I saw Phoenix slam into the wall just by one flick to the forehead from this girl. She falls onto her knees then falls onto the floor, I ran to her as fast as I could, I turned her over and I saw blood, all I saw was red getting darker and darker. 'No, no, no, no, no please don't leave me Phoenix! PLEASE!' I place my fingers to her neck to check for a pulse there was nothing._ My eyes snap open, I lung forward breathing heavy sweat coming down my face, I try to calm down, I look around me and see my room is covered in snow I raise my head to make the snow go away. I lay back down looking up at the ceiling. 'Elsa you need to calm down you know that really didn't happen, right? She was hurt... not de- let's not say it, she is fine in a few hours I'll see her at breakfast, we are going to eat and talk about what happen, I still need more info out of her and mostly what this other half is?' I closed my eyes and try to fall back to sleep.

* * *

(Phoenix)

I stare up at the night sky, 'what a lovely sky, it kind of remind me of her, I wonder if I remember the song I made for her' _(Are you, are you coming to the tree Where they strung up a man They say murdered three Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree Are you, are you coming to the tree Where the dead man called out for his love to flee Stranger things did happen here no stranger would it be if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree Are you, are you coming to the tree Where I told you to run, so we both be free Stranger things did happen here no stranger would it be if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree Are you, are you coming to the tree were a necklace of rope, side by side with me stranger things did happen here no stranger would it be if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree, IF we met up at midnight in the hanging tree)_ I close my eyes and start to remember. _("Phoenix huh?" The women looks down at me, I give her a nod and smile up at her, she kisses my head and holds me, "I love you my little Fire"_ I get stopped in my thought when I hear something, I look be hide me and see her. I smile at her "The song sounds better when you sing it you know that, you did have a better voice then me" she smiles at me, she walks up to me and kisses my forehead. "I'll always love you my little fire" I roll my eyes at her and look away from her "I love you to" I turn around and see she was gone, I look down and see a little bag, I pick up the bag and open it up, I start to smile.

* * *

(Elsa)

I'm sitting down staring down at my breakfast, "Elsa if you keep giving your food the cold glare I won't be surprise if it grows legs and runs away from you." I look up at my sister "what was that Anna? Sorry I was lost in thought" she starts to giggle at me, "Yeah ok, I was telling you to eat your food" I pick up my fork and start to eat. "HEY! You said you wouldn't start eating without me" I place my fork down and look be hide me and there she was, Phoenix smiling down at me. She walks to the chair next to me and sits down. I turn around to face her, "hey do you want anything to eat?" she gives me a smile and starts to laugh, "Ok, give me the finest Green Apple in all the land, it must have nothing on the apple, must be a shiny green apple I ever seen my Queen, and some water." After she stopped talking Anna burst into laughter, I couldn't help but laugh to. A servient came in with the perfect green apple and a glass of water, she grabs them both says thank you and start to stare at it. "Ok I know you both have magic powers but I don't understand why both of you have to stare down at your food! Elsa looked like she would make her food just walk up and run away from her, and now you Phoenix look like you're just going to burst that apple into flames. Now I know why you to like each other." With that Anna stood up and walked out of the dining hall, closing the door be hide her. I start to laugh to "she is right about us" she takes a bite of the apple and looks at me like 'I don't know what you're talking about' look, she stops eating the apple "first of all, I was staring at the apple because I wanted to make sure it was the FINEST APPL E OF ALL THE LAND, I really like green Apples hate red but love GREEN." She starts to break into a laugh and finishing up her apple, I pick up my fork and start to finish up my breakfast.

* * *

(Phoenix)

We are outside walking around the court yard, Elsa was talking about how they do practice fighting here and other stuff, I toned her out because I already knew everything about this place and my thoughts were somewhere else right now. I stopped right next to her and stare up into the blue sky, she stops a few feet away from me, turns around and walks up to me and taps me on the shoulder, "are you ok?" I look into her eyes and nod "it's just weird being in the castle with out anyone trying to kill me, but I was also thinking about us, and I was thinking about if I could take you out tonight on a date, just you and me, if you're not too busy." She stares at me, she walks up to me and raps her arms around my neck, "yes I would love that a lot" she says into my ear, I rap my arms around her and holding her tightly, we break away from the hug and stare at each other, we both came close to each other our forehead are touching then I lean in to give her a deep passionate kiss, she raps her arms around my neck again and pulls me closer to her, I slide my tongue on the bottom of her lip to see if she would let me in and she does our tongues clash together, dancing around each other's. It felt like everything just slowed down, there was no worry, no sadness, no anger, just love between us. "Ummm hello?" we both break apart and look be hide me, it was Anna her face was bright red. "A-Anna wh-what are you doing here?" she looks away from us before she tries to talk to us "I've been calling your name for almost 45mins, I hope you guys know you two were kissing for 45mins straight I think that's a new record" both of our faces turn red same color as my cloak. "Elsa I guess I'll see you tomorrow" with that I raise my hand and disappear.

* * *

(Elsa)

Somewhere in the castle, "I can't believe we kissed for 45mins straight, wait were you watching the whole time Anna?" she looks away from me and star to blush, "When I came to you I wanted to see how u were doing and I saw you guys starting to kiss, and I just basically stood there, I didn't know what to do or say, I'm sorry" I start to walk faster to my room so my sister doesn't see my face, "right now I'm going to get ready for my date with Phoenix" Anna starts to jump up and down while clapping at the same time, "I knew you would go on a date, and then next you to would be courting each other, THIS IS GREAT ELSA!" I start to blush really bad and I knew today was going to be a long day for me.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update, I meant to release this yesterday but something went wrong with the website, so tomorrow I'll try to release two chapters. Thx for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

Frozen chapter 8 Date's and story's

(Phoenix)

'Breath Phoenix, BREATH! In n out, in n out wait... that's right, right? SHIT I FORGOT HOW TO BREATH UGH!' I stare at myself in the mirror, 'I think I'm gonna throw up' I walk over to my bed start to take off all my cloths, I stare at my right shoulder looking at my Phoenix mark, 'I just know she will ask about my other half, after all that shit happen in the ball room, I wonder if she is even mad about that... I did make a big hole in the wall with my back so yeah I'm gonna apologize to her when I see her.' I take off all my weapons snap my fingers and my cloths start to change it self, my shirt turns into a normal red shirt, my pants turns black with a belt around them, and my shoes turns into smaller boots with two belts on the side of them. I walk up to the mirror and look at my long red hair that went to my hips, I grab my knife pull my hair up and cut some of it off, now it was touching my shoulders. 'Some? That was a lot... whatever' I put my fingers thru my hair and comb straight down to burn the red out of my hair making it turn dark brown. I close my eyes and start to calm down, I reopened my eyes up and went straight to the mirror I could see the fire in my eyes tone down, turning into a bright hazel color. 'ok that was easy enough... I think' I place my hand onto my right shoulder burning away the Phoenix mark so it could hide under my skin. 'ok I guess I'm ready' I walk out of my house and walk to the castle.

* * *

(Elsa)

I'm staring at my self in the mirror with my blue dress on, I turn around to my sister and she is giving me the biggest smile I ever seen in my life. "Elsa I'm really happy that you found someone who is really almost like you! She has the power of fire, that's just... just... wow you know what I mean? Elsa you better do a good job on this date, you two are like PERFECT for each other" I walk over her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Anna calm down please, I know we are perfect for each other I'm just nervous about one thing" she gives me a concern look "Elsa you are going to be perfect on this date, I mean like you two were kissing for 45mins straight if that isn't love then I don't know what is!" I give out a small laugh "I'm nervous about my powers, she mastered all hers but why can't I?" Anna started jumping up and down "why don't you ask her to train you!" I burst out laughing "Anna she's fire, and I'm ice, last time I checked throws two don't go together really well, and I mean in power wise not people." Anna rolled her eyes at me and gave me a smile. "how do you know if you don't find out?" I walk out of my room with Anna right be hide me "I'll see what I can do, but for now its a date, not training with magic" I walk out to the castle and head to the front gate, I turn around and give Anna a kiss on the forehead "see you soon and thank you for everything Anna" she gives me a warm smile and turns around and heads off. The front gates open and there was someone at the gate, I walk up to the girl "umm can I help you?" she starts to laugh. "Really Elsa? Its me Phoenix, this is what I really look like when I'm calm." My eyes went wide I put my hand over my mouth, "I'm so, so sorry I.. I didn't know you would look so different, I'm so sorry." She starts to laugh and smiles at me grabs my hand and kisses the top of it. "Its ok, I really haven't shown you a lot about me so today, you will get to know everything about me. Lets go I got everything ready for today.

* * *

(Phoenix)

I walk up be hide her rap my arms around her waist, "do you trust me?" she gives me a nod, I get close to her ear "whatever happens I won't drop you ok" she gives me other nod, I turn her to her side and pick her up bride style, I get a good grip on her, "am I hurting you?" she smiles at me and shakes her head, I give her a kiss on the forehead, I carefully and slowly take out my wings, they were bright flaming red wings, strong, powerful, and beautiful. She stares at my wings and I could tell on her face she can't believe what is happing right now. I give out one strong flap sending wind everywhere, they raise up high above me, and shoot down to get me high up into the sky, I could feel Elsa grip tighten around my neck. "Look" she turns her head and she could see all of Arendelle, "Amazing" she said softly, I turn around and head on top of a mountain that keeps the view of Arendelle, I place her down gently. She turns around and keeps looking down at Arendelle, " I didn't know it would be this beautiful" she turns away and lets out a gasp. I was sitting down on a blanket with food around me. "I thought we could have a nice picnic first if your hungry, if not I could probably eat all this." She lets out a laugh and head towards me and takes a seat next to me and looks what I brought, "two sandwiches, apples, water, and chocolate strawberry? mmmm looks good." She picks up the sandwich and starts to eat it, I did the same. It was silent for a few minutes until she spoke, "can I ask you something?" she looks up at me and I could tell she was scared on asking, I knew what she wanted to ask and I'm not going to make her ask. "don't force your self, I know you want to know what my other half is right?" I turn towards her she gives me a nod, I let out a deep sigh "If I'm going to tell you then I should tell you my real name then, my real name is Rai Fire. I was born in Great Britain but there is nothing great about it. Privates stormed into my house killed my mother, father and sister. I lost everything that day. They took me in and trained me to become a Private, I was the greatest one they ever had, but as I grew I learned that those same privates killed my parents so I killed them all, and I was happy when I did it, but when I started to kill them my whole body started to feel hot, like it was going to burst up into flames, that's when I learned I had magic powers. I knew I had to do something so I traveled around the whole world, that's when I found it, I Found the Phoenix a living breathing Fire bird, I couldn't believe it that something this powerful was alive and real. But there were people that was going to kill it, I couldn't let that happen so I did what I had to do, I killed them before they killed it. I went up to it and touched it, when I did all of its power went in side me I literally became half Phoenix and half human, the wings you saw was hers. And I forgot to tell you this but the bird is a her, She watched over me, she trained me, she could talk to me and I could listen we became one she couldn't live with me and I couldn't live with out her. But that all end when I first saw the raven. She was mad, She didn't like how I could tame the bird and she couldn't. So she..." I start to choke onto my words, I took a deep breath and tried again. "she ripped half of the Phoenix out of me and locked it up, and told me 'if she couldn't have it then I won't' but she didn't know I still had half of it until a few months ago. To keep the Phoenix safe I trained to become the 'Phoenix Assassin' the number one killer in the world, I became stronger to protect the Phoenix and I won't give up until I get my other half back into me, even if it kills me I won't give up. Its my friend and I'll keep on fighting to keep it safe." I stare at Elsa her mouth was open she tried to say something but nothing came out. I wouldn't be surprise if she just got up and walked away, I don't know why she isn't right now. Instead she leans in and kisses me softly on the lips. "I don't care if your half Phoenix, that makes you who you are and I love that about you, Anna almost got her self killed for my hardheaded, if I didn't just open up my heart she wouldn't gotten hurt, but I did. I learned its better to let people in then lock them out, because they could help you." She lays her head on my shoulder and we both look at the sunset. "Elsa?" "yes?" "Can you make a Ice Rose for me?" she lets out a giggle and gets her head off my shoulder puts both of her hands out and makes an ice rose in front of me, she grabs it and hands it to me. When I got it into my hands, I burst it up into a hot flame. She stares at me like I went really crazy. "You know when people give you a gift, you're suppose to keep it." I get out a laugh and stop my fire, she lets out a gasp. The Rose was still there but it looked like it was made out of glass? "what did you just do!" "I used a different kind of fire, its still made out of ice but the fire is protecting it so it wouldn't melt or break, there are lots of different kind of fire, like the harmless fire is green, the strongest of a normal fire is blue, but the really strongest is Black, there is no helping you there if you get burned by it, and red is just hot." I hand her the rose "for you my lady" she smiles at me and gives me a quick kiss on the lips. "I guess its time to go huh?" I give her a nod "its already dark out, I thought we could do something else but I changed my mind, either way I had a great time with you Elsa and I really hope we do this again very soon." I stand up and hold my hand out for her, she grabs it and stands up. I rap my arms around her waist and give her a kiss, she closes her eyes and puts her arms around me and pulls me closer to deepen the kiss. When she reopened up her eyes we were in her room. She breaks the kiss and looks around us "so that's how it feels to be teleported, it felt like nothing happen" I giver out a nervous laugh "I hope you didn't mind me teleporting us to your room, its just I really don't want to use my wings at night, they are really bright at night and people could see them and could freak out. Like this one time went to this place, I don't know what it was but this women saw me with my wings and before I knew it I got hit over the head with a frying pan, I was knocked out! That girl was really strong and scary, she can really do good damage with that frying pan." Elsa burst out into laughter that tears was coming down her face, I didn't know It was that funny, it really hurt. "that- that.." she tries to talk but kept laughing, until she got her self to calm down. "That was Rapunzel she's my cousin, she haves healing powers and she is really scary when she has a frying pan on her, I can't believe she would h- never mind I could see that happening." I roll my eyes at her "I'm glad you think that's funny!" she looks away from me and starts to walk to her bed and takes a seat on it "That's the most funniest thing I ever heard, the great and powerful Phoenix gets hit over the head with a frying pan and knocks out cold, that's funny." I walk up to her and give her a quick kiss on the lips "well I'm glad you think that's funny, I'll see you tomorrow" I give her other kiss but on her forehead then disappear into ash.

* * *

 **When I was writing this, I tried so hard not to laugh but I failed and I was in tears of laughing to hard, just stop and think about it, I know you would laugh to! How can you not. xD Thank you for reading see you in the next chapter.**

 **~Gold**


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9 She's the one

(Raven)

I drop Hans onto the floor he rolls over and gets up on to his feet, I raise my hands and start to rub my temples "ugh I didn't know she would be this strong, but at least I know I won't stop until I get the rest of her powers." I let out a long sigh "I got a question, why do you want her powers so much?" I turn around and face him I walk up to him looking him dead in the eyes. "Have you ever dreamed of getting power that you know that no one can stop you? Huh?" he gives out a devilish smile "I see what your getting at but now they know I'm free and your well... you?" I turn around and start to walk away from him "We will leave them alone for a while, until now I know where I need to go. I'll call you when I'm ready until know help your brothers out." With that I open up a portal and step into it.

* * *

(Phoenix)

'uggggggggghhhhhhhhh there is nothing to do and I'm bored to death, Elsa is in meetings all day and I wish I could go out and KILL SOMEONE UGH!' I'm in the sky my wings out and strong staring down at Arendelle, I close my eyes after a free minutes I start to hear bells? I open my eyes up and see two ships coming to Arendelle, I watch the guards go out and help them dock or try to. That's when I saw Elsa and Anna coming out the castle running to the docks. I fly over there I land on top of the sail of the ship looking down at them, I see Anna and Elsa hugging Rapunzel? Wait what? Why didn't she tell me her cousin was coming... whatever, I look down and smile at them until some one had to spot me out. "LOOK! What is that thing!?" one of the guards said "SHOOT IT DOWN" 'really anywhere I go people want to shoot me ugh!' I spread my wings out and shoot up, but before I could get higher an arrow goes thru my right wing, I go crashing down onto the ship. Guards starting to come around me pointing arrows and swords. 'oh shit'

* * *

(Elsa)

"SHOOT IT DOWN" I look up and see Phoenix trying to escape, that's when an arrow went into her right wing she crashed down in the middle of the ship, the guards coming around her pointing swords and arrows. I coming running to her, I shoot out my hand freezing there weapons they all stop and look at me "DON"T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" they all ran away from me, I came running to her kneeling down, I put one of my hands on her chest and the other on her cheek caressing it "oh my god! Are you ok?" she gave me a stupid look "what do you think?" I start to blush I don't know why I just asked that when she got shoot down. I help her up off the ground looking at her wing, I didn't know what to do I started to panic in my head. "Calm down its just a scratch Elsa, I'm fine" I look up at her and I start to get anger at her "just a SCRATCH? There is an arrow thru your wing Rai!" she raps her arms round me and kisses my forehead and start to laugh "you worry to much, I'll see you for dinner ok" with that she put her hand under my chin and move my face up that I'm looking into her eyes, she leans down and kisses my lips softly, after a few minutes she breaks the kiss and runs off. *cough, cough* I turn my head be hide me and see Rapunzel and Eugene and her parents. "what was that about Elsa?" I start to blush I turn away from them and walk over to my sister.

* * *

(Rapunzel)

'why is my cousin kissing a girl, that has wings? Did this person put a spell on her or something?' I look over to Eugene he just shrugs at me. I see this girl stop kissing her and runs off into town. *cough cough* Elsa looks be hide her and I could start to see her face turning red "What was that about Elsa?" she turns away from us and hides be hide her sister, Anna starts to laugh at Elsa mistake "Sorry about that guys I know Elsa will be happy to tell you what that was all about, right Elsa?" Elsa turns away from us all and walks back to the castle, "or not, come on I'll take you to the castle" with that we followed Anna to the castle.

* * *

(Anna)

We all sat down around the dinner table, Elsa stayed silent the whole time we were talking, I told them about Phoenix, how she haves the power of fire and is not dating Elsa, they seemed confused we'll Rapunzel parents were, but Rapunzel she was happy that Elsa found someone that really loves her. "So yeah that's what been happing here." I looked at them then at Elsa. That's when Rapunzel's father started to talk, "Elsa are you sure you want to be in love with a women, I know she has magical powers but what could she do for you if you wanted a heir? how could she give you a child when she's a women" with that everything started to get cold very cold, Elsa was not happy one bit.

* * *

(Elsa)

"Is that all you want from me a CHILD? have you ever thought that maybe I don't want a child right now! mostly with a man I don't know! I don't want a child right now I'm to young for one anyways and Who I am with is none of your business this is my kingdom and I will rule it over how I choose to fit right, if you guys don't like that I'm with a women then I ask you kindly to please leave." with that note I got up from my chair and stormed out of the dinning room, When I open the doors and started to walk I bumped into Phoenix she looks down at me and I could see her smile went away. "Elsa are you ok?" I shake my head and ran off to my room I felt bad just for leaving her be hide but right now I just wanted to be alone.

A few hours went by I'm in my room laying down on the bed staring up at the ceiling. 'All they want is a child from me, how can they not understand that I'm not ready to have a child I don't know even if I want to be a mother.' A knock comes at my door *knock knock* I get up from my bed and head over to the door and open the door up, Phoenix was standing in front of the door with a worry face. "Elsa are you ok?" I turn around and head back to my bed, Phoenix comes in and closes the door be hide her "You know, you can always talk to me about it I'm always here for you" she walks over to me and puts her hand onto my cheek and smiles down at me, she leans down to me and kisses me gently. I break away from her and look away "Phoenix do... do you want a child?" I turn to her, and her face was bright red she didn't know what to say "well...ummmm... I... I .. I,I,I,I" I get up and press my lips onto hers to make her stop talking I rap my arms around her waist to pull her closer to deepen the kiss, after a while I break the kiss and look at her "I don't want a child well not know, I asked that because all people want from me is to have a heir to take over my kingdom, I don't like that at all, that's all they want from me they don't care about anything else escape for a heir" I bury my face into her chest and close my eyes. I feel her holding me tighter and leaving the ground after a few seconds I was on the bed laying down facing her, she grabs the covers and pulls them over us, I move closer to her and cuddle into her chest I could hear her heart beat, it was so calm and steady. I don't need a man to make me happy all I need is her, I found someone that really loves me and not just for my kingdom, money, looks and other stuff, She loves me for who I am "I love you Rai" I feel asleep with a smile on my face that night.

* * *

(Raven)

I got to my destination and see the trolls running around being happy, I walk up to them when they saw me they all rolled back into rocks. I walk up to the old rock looking down at him, "What do you want raven?" I smile down at him and kneel down to him "if you don't want to see your people hurt, then you will give me the rock that can take away memories do you hear me?"

* * *

 **I'm very sorry about this late update but I've been having internet issues lately and I'm trying my best to get this updated. Thank you for reading please leave comments. Thank you!**

 **~GOLD**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Laughter and fighting

(Phoenix)

The bright light of the sun hits my face I turn around and bury my face into the pillow, I take my head out of the pillow and see that Elsa is next to me staring at me. "Well aren't you just a creeper, just staring at me while I sleep" she rolls her eyes at me and leans forward and kisses me, I move closer to her to deepen the kiss. I place both of my hands on her shoulders and pins her down onto the bed, I'm on top of her looking down at her I lean down and reconnect our lips together, that's when I moved to her right ear and I started nibbling onto it, I start to hear soft moans coming out of her mouth, 'oh god Elsa don't stop the moans, I wonder if I could make her moan my name' I stopped with her ear and started to kiss down to her neck, I kept searching for something on her neck, that's when I found the right spot on her neck to drive her crazy, I sucked onto her neck. She raps her arms around me I could feel her nails digging into my cloak, that's when I moved my left leg between her legs I kept going until my knee touched her crotch. Her moans started to get louder, that's when I start to move my knee slowly. "Phoen- Phoenix...I'm...abou-" a knock came at the door *Knock Knock* we both froze in place and stared at the door, "Your Majesty, You have a meeting in 10mins" I turn my face back to her, she licks her lips and tries to talk "Ok, Thank you Kai" with that he left. I move my leg away from her crotch and sat up on the bed, she leans up with a blush on her face she looks away from me "I'm gonna get ready, the meeting shouldn't take that long. When I get done I'll come find you ok?" I give her a nod and get off the bed and head out of her room.

* * *

(Anna)

I come out of my room and I see Phoenix coming out of Elsa's room, I give her a smirk. "Phoenix come here!" she looks up at me and started to walk towards me, when she gets in front of me I lean into her ear and whisper "If you're going to have fun with Elsa, I just hope you know I could hear her moaning." her face started to get deep red, I turn away from her and went off to find Rapunzel.

I came out nto the court yard and see Rapunzel fighting one of our guards with a frying pan, I started to pray for the guards to make it out alive but if I know my cousin she won't hold back and yet she didn't. All of them were knocked out, I don't know if I should be scared or impressed "Hey Punz I see you knocked out some of our guards with that frying pan." she started to laugh, while playing with the frying pan. "You know me Anna I'm a master at this frying pan, I beaten a lot of people out of it even Eugene." "HEY!" we both started to laugh.

* * *

(Elsa)

I get done with my meetings with the council and started to walk around. My mind goes back to my room were phoenix was... my face started to blush. I walk to a window and see Anna and Rapunzel getting along in the court yard, I turn away from the window and head off to the court yard.

When I get there they both look at me with smiles I walk over to them and hugged them both. "Elsa are you ok? I know you had some fun this morning but still?" Anna says my face started to blush bright red, I turn away from them both and stare at my castle "I...I don't know what your talking about" they both burst into giggles, I turn around and face Anna. "why were you listening anyways!" Anna puts her arms around her stomach from laughing to much, tears were coming down her face. "Its...it...hahahahaha" she couldn't even get words out, I waited a few minutes and watch her trying to calm down. "Its not my fault you moan so loudly" my eyes went wide I couldn't stop blushing, she comes up to my ear and whispers "at least I know she did something right to you" I bury my face into her neck so she couldn't see my face, she raps her arms around me and started to laugh.

* * *

(Phoenix)

I'm flying thru the air as fast as I can, I see were I need to land. I slam down onto the ground making a fire wave go off, 'oops I forgot about that' I burn my wings away to put my cloak back on, I started to walk over to the trolls I stopped half way when I saw the Raven, I quickly take out my bow and make a lighting arrow, I grab the arrow and put it on the bow, I pulled the arrow back and aimed it at her when I knew to let it go I did, It hit on the side of her waist sending a powerful shock thru her body she screams in pain and rips the arrow out. I run over to her take one of my swords out, I slam my foot into her chest making her fall onto the ground I aim the sword at her neck. "what the HELL do you think your doing here?!" all she started to is laugh, she pushes both of her hands at me sending me back into a tree, I look up and see her coming at me before she could hit me I quickly dodged it. While she is passing me I rap my left arm around her waist slamming her back to the ground. "FUCK!" I take my sword and slam it inside of her right arm, but before I could do anything else I couldn't move, that's when I saw I was being controlled, I look down at her she was smirking up at me, she snaps her fingers and all I could feel is my body being cut? I look at my arm and seeing she's trying to cut me into little pieces, I quickly turn my self into a flame to get out of there. I look up and when I did I met a fist to my face. 'well hello there and OW' blood started to come out of my nose, then I met other fist into my gut making me spit up blood but after that was just so pain full, she took out her sword and slashed me across the chest, then everything went black.

* * *

(Raven)

"I'm sorry about that but where were we, AH! Right the rock can I have it? Or your rock friends will end up like Phoenix over there" I point to the body. He gives me a quick nod and hands me the rock I stare at it for a few seconds, I shoot out my hand to open up a portal, I step inside and left this place.

* * *

(Grand Pabbie)

I turned around to look at Phoenix that was bleeding out I quickly run over to her, I could see she was poisoned and hurt really bad I look up at everyone "Quickly we need to help Phoenix" everybody turned into there rock human form and went around her and started to help her.

* * *

 **Well that was a thing... Now writing dirty things is hard for me I can think it but its hard for me to put it down, know if its fighting then its gonna get good, I'm better writing fights then sex LOL! So I hope you liked it, leave comments and tell me what you thought about it.**

 **~GOLD**


End file.
